In Love With a Criminal
by Yummy S
Summary: "Baa-chan, you know I can defend myself-"/"You see, that's what I don't like! You know he's dangerous, yet you still hang out with him!"- Story based off of "In Love With A Criminal" by Britney Spears. Don't own Naruto or the song! :) (first chapter rewritten!)


**Author's Note: Well… the first chapter is a bit… weird, even to me, so… this is the rewritten version! And... sorry for the mistake… I was blushing so much when I read that review! XD OH! And, Naruto may come out OOC… sorry about that, but, it just sort of… fit the… plot? Yeah, lamest excuse ever… sorry. X3**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

**Texting **

**DISCLAMER: … It's called "fanfiiction" for a reason, right? Oh, and, I would own "I'm In Love With a Criminal" if I was Britney Spears, which, clearly, I'm not. :P **

**-o-o-o-**

Tsunade watched her grandson as he (once again) took out his phone. His fingers glided over the keys, a blush, a small smile, or both appearing on his face as his eyes were glued to the screen. _'… Who the hell is he talking to?'_

"Hey, Baa-chan?" Tsunade was startled out of her thoughts when she saw big blue eyes looking up at her.

"What is it?" she asked when he backed up a little to sit next to her.

"Uh, do you think I could go to Sasuke's place to sleep over?"

Tsunade tensed. "…And why do you have to go?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Baa-chan, you know I can defend myself if he pulls out a gun-"

"You see, that's what I don't like," she stated as she stood up. "You KNOW he's dangerous yet you still want to hang out with him! I mean, yes, I enrolled you in Karate and Judo and boxing and all that before his incident, but, even after! You shouldn't meet with him, talk with him, or even _spit _in his direction!" she finished with a huff. To make her statement clear, she kept on using hand motions, eyes ablaze and she almost hit the poor blonde a few times.

"…Baa-chan? You done yet?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Yes… now, what's the lame excuse that you've come up with this time?" she said tiredly, resting her elbows on the table, head in her hands.

The blue-eyed blonde gave a pained smile in her direction. He really wanted to tell her the truth, but, he just couldn't. "Tsunade Baa-chan… we were paired up in a school projevt, I'll come home on Monday-"

She snapped her head up. "MONDAY? Three days and three nights? Naruto, what the hell are you thinking – you know I won't let you stay that long!"

Naruto looked at the ground, spiky locks covering his eyes. "Well… fine… I'll come home Sunday morning. We have to work at least a little bit! Please Baa-chan?" he asked, going on his knees, eyes comically large with equally comical tears flowing down his cheeks.

You could see how annoyed she was, but, she still complied. "Fine… you can go brat… but, any funny business from him, I want you to come straight home, you got me?"

Naruto shot up, nodding his head. If he was anymore excited, he could've sprouted a tail and wag it… He rushed up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she walked to the coffee machine. _'Coffee… I need coffee… Minato, what the hell do you want me to do with your idiotic-brat child?'_ Tsunade thought as she looked up, rolling her eyes.

**-o-o-o-**

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's me. She said yes, but I have to get home Sunday morning, sorry," he said, sighing apologetically. "Remember when you sort of… went through that phase?"

The raven groaned over the phone. "Are you serious? She's still hung up about that?"

Naruto nodded even though they couldn't see one another. "Yeah… I'm sorry, but, I'm not sure if she'll ever like you…"

The blonde heard a sigh from the porcelain-skinned boy. He heard the springs of a mattress squeak, meaning he was in his room. "Hey, no problem… as long as I have you, no problem then, right?" he asked, smirk evident in his voice.

Naruto blushed. "Sh-Shut up! You really are embarrassing, you know that?"

Sasuke flopped down on his bed. "I know."

Naruto just sighed again. "Okay, well, I'll be there in a few minutes…" he said. "Bye," he whispered, looking over his shoulder as if to see his grandma outside his closed door.

"Bye babe. Love you."

"Love you too."

Naruto snapped his phone shut and picked up his backpack and overnight bag. He stepped out of his room and walked downstairs. "I'm heading out Baa-chan!" he shouted from the front door.

"Don't get yourself hurt!" she shouted back.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he said, "Okay! Bye!"

And he left, going off to his boyfriends' house.


End file.
